


in the quiet came your voice

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, felt the taste of you bubble up inside me, this is pre-damen/laurent really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Laurent stared at his screen. It was probably proof of severe boredom that Laurent even considered it. But he had finished with work for today; Auguste had gone out with friends; his current book was proving to be completely nonsensical— and Laurent did like podcasts. So Laurent opened the link.Relax — 9:21|| by damenatnight#malevoice #guidedmasturbation #mlmLaurent exited his browser, face uncomfortably hot.(Or: Damen makes audio erotica. Laurent is not a fan. Really. )
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	in the quiet came your voice

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is incredibly niche and self-indulgent... so if u enjoyed this, ily and please let me know ;-; and godd i hope the formatting of this works/looks ok on ur devices bc there's a bit of phone texting hhh 
> 
> anyway..... onto laurent's kink for deep voices and praise

Notifications (1)

_Lazar sent you a link._

* * *

9:43 PM  
 **lazar**

laurent!!!!  
dimlights.com/story/relax  
thought u might b interested ;)

?

its a new podcast site ;)))) u love those ryt

I’ve never heard of it.

i just said its NEW   
they just launched  
check it outtt   
plssssss

Laurent stared at his screen. It was really a grave misjudgment, or at least a product of severe boredom, that Laurent even bothered. But the facts were that he had finished with work for today; Auguste was out with friends; his current book was proving to be completely nonsensical— and Laurent _did_ like podcasts. So Laurent opened the link. 

_Relax —_ 9:21   
by  damenatnight    
1.1K likes | 2.9 plays

#malevoice #guidedmasturbation #mlm #gentle #blindfolds #orgasmdenial

The audio’s image cover was of a hand caressing another’s man’s hip. 

Laurent exited his browser, face uncomfortably hot. 

9:51 PM **  
****lazar**

What the fuck, Lazar

what?

That is NOT a podcast.  
You sent me a fucking porn site.

dude its an AUDIO SITE

yes  
for erotica

lmaooooooo  
they have audio stories tht arent explicit too yk  
but they focus on queer stuff   
ANYWAY i know one of the creators on it ;))))

The one you sent me?

YEP one of pallas’ friends  
therefore as pallas’ bf i am honorbound to help em get big <3

You, honor?  
That’s new

you WOUND me  
anyway  
the guy is gooooodd   
& he works on other stuff if u wanted to listen to him

I don't

rude  
and hes hot jsyk ;)))

gross

lol  
have fun !!!

No thank you

lmaooo

Well, Laurent wasn’t going to bother replying to _that._ Lazar almost always wasted his time; he didn’t know what he should’ve expected. Putting his phone on silent, Laurent cracked his book open again. Reading was more fun, anyway. 

* * *

By the next morning, Laurent had mostly forgotten about Lazar’s message. It was the sort of hectic day that didn’t allow you a moment to think about much else. The manuscript he was editing at work was atrocious enough to be distracting, and the sequel to the book he was reading during breaks was miraculously better than the first. 

Tomorrow was the weekend, so he and Auguste ate dinner at their mother’s favorite restaurant and stayed at the park until it was late, which was routine by now.

He didn’t really think about the link Lazar had sent until he opened his phone’s browser again in bed that night, and he found the _Dim Lights_ site at the top of his tabs. 

He blinked at it, half-surprised it was still there. Driven by curiosity more than anything, Laurent tapped on the About page. The site had launched just a few days ago; it only had a little over a dozen stories up, but those that were available were surprisingly varied. 

There were profiles for the creators too. _damenatnight’s_ icon was a picture of a dark-skinned man’s broad shoulders, just barely catching the dip of his collarbone and the tease of a grin. Laurent’s eyes lingered on the line of the man’s jaw. 

_Hey. I’m Damen. I create audio stories for your pleasure. Here you can find content for men, women, nonbinary and genderqueer folks. If you’d like to see more of my other work—_ Laurent pressed the back button. 

_Relax,_ the screen blinked at him.

 _Fuck it,_ Laurent thought, fumbling for the earphones in his drawer.

He shoved the buds in his ears with the ends still tangled. He wasn’t entirely sure why his heart was beating so wildly. It wasn’t like he’d never read or watched porn before.

The voice that poured from the speakers was low, relaxed, almost playful. “Hey, babe.”

It was younger than he’d expected, Laurent thought, trying to be detached about it. Not as young as him, but surely early twenties. A man’s voice maybe a handful of years older, broad-shouldered and dark-eyed. 

“Long day?” A pause, like he was waiting for a reply. “Yeah, I know you’re tired. Why don’t you lie back?”

Laurent huffed. He was in bed already, his body half-sunk into the pillows, the lights already off. He threw his phone to the side and thought of it. Muscled arms, a hand wide enough to span across his hip. Black curls that reached just past his nape. The kind, self-assured voice in his ear felt too close.

“There you go. Just close your eyes, yeah? Let me put this over your eyes. I want you to just relax, baby. Nothing else. Just listen to my voice.”

Laurent thought of it, and thought of it. 

“How about we get you out of those clothes? I’ll help you.” There was the sound effect of clothes rustling, a zipper. It was surprisingly well-done. Laurent supposed any other person would have been fully immersed. So he sat up to unbutton his shirt and shuck his pants off, face and neck warm with anticipation. In the nightstand he grabbed the bottle of lotion, squeezing its contents into his palm. Words whispered into his ear: “Fuck. Beautiful.”

The voice was even but it had a quiet intensity to it, the sort of precise roughness that said _I can take you apart, easy._ Laurent’s eyes drew shut. 

“Lean back, now. I want to just watch you. Touch yourself.”

Laurent curled a hand around his cock, still only half-hard. He stroked himself, deliberately rough.

“No, no. I know you can do better than that.” Laurent felt himself tense, nonsensically, at a voice that wasn’t even there, and pushed the tension down, forcing his body to loosen. “Slower,” the voice said, and Laurent slowed, eyes still shut.

“That’s it. Rub your thumb around the head. Are you leaking? Don’t use your fist yet. Just the fingers.” 

He rubbed the tip of his thumb around the head of his cock, teeth gritted. He was fully roused, now. Laurent obeyed each command without thinking, feeling the words sink into his ears, his own hands cooperating almost instinctively: He drew a finger from the tip to the base and felt himself twitch. He smeared his own precome around the head, digging a finger into the slit. There was a rustling sound as his other fist clenched in the sheets, his feet planted flat on the bed. 

“God, look at you. Wanting it so badly already, so desperate. I love seeing you like this. And I think you love it, too.” The voice washed over him, gentle and heady. "You're ready to come, aren't you?"

Laurent was familiar, certainly, with quick, almost perfunctory hands, both from others and his own. He might have known how to respond, perhaps, to a rougher pace, fast and ungiving. This was not that. This was a leisurely unraveling, a hurtling rise. Slowly Laurent felt the edges of his restraint, anticipated the freefall.

“Let’s stop for a bit. Take your hand away. Don’t want this to end too soon, right?” Laurent moaned aloud, throwing his head back. He did as he was told. “That’s right. Just relax. There’s no rush.”

Laurent’s mouth was open, his chest heaving. He kept his hands still. His cock lay heavy on his abdomen.

“Just take deep breaths, sweetheart. Good. You’re really frustrated, huh?” There was a huff of laughter, a short pause. “Okay. Okay. You can touch yourself.”

He stroked himself, a firm slide from root to tip, that voice murmuring in his ear all the while. Laurent was not used to pleasure, much less this slow tender build, an alternating push and give. That voice would nudge him, gentle and prodding, to the very edge of the cliff, only to forbid him from jumping off, and ease him down only to do it all again. Even still, he couldn’t help himself— couldn’t help but follow as he was bid, as though to do anything else or even to pause the recording was against some unwritten rule. The slowness of the pace did nothing to lessen Laurent’s need, only heightened it, drawing him closer to an impossible, inevitable end. With a start, Laurent realized he was close.

The breaths between each sentence were heavier, now, but for all that the tone of the voice remained calm, unperturbed. Laurent’s thighs shook. He wanted, helplessly, to give in. 

“Come for me, babe.” Swallowing, Laurent felt every muscle in his body unlock. “Come. God, perfect. You’re so beautiful like this.”

That was it. Laurent spilled around his fingers with a cry, hips arching off the bed. It went on for an endless moment, his breath hitching while praise poured into his ears, honey-sweet.

His eyes came open. “Fuck,” Laurent whispered into the still air, panting. His earphones fell onto the pillow beside him, dislodged by his movement.

“That’s it,” poured from the earphone speakers, the audio sounding strange from a distance. There was the sound of someone getting up, an illusion of movement. 

“You’ve been so good. I’ll see you again soon, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> lazar's bf probably invites damen to lunch with laurent eventually, which would turn laurent into a mess the moment damen verbally introduced himself. probably.
> 
> my other anon nsfw fics will be under the [ felt the taste of you bubble up inside me ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/felt%20the%20taste%20of%20you%20bubble%20up%20inside%20me) tag ;)


End file.
